


A frozen treat

by Wuilll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuilll/pseuds/Wuilll
Summary: Two bunnies have a successful business in the ice cream department, that is until a certain short skeleton come to take away their clients.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A frozen treat

It was a busy day; a sunny day with lots of clients coming to get some ice cream at the park, and since it was a pretty big place there were many ice cream vendors around, but the one with the most clients was a truck that belonged to two sibling rabbits, one was handing the orders and the cash while the other made the ice cream.

The business was even more successful here on the surface than the underground. 

Or at least it was until certain hotdog stand put itself in front of them, it wasn't big but oh boy, was it successful. The skeleton running that business was starting to get attention very quickly in the last two weeks, taking away the clients from the bunny truck. So to remedy the problem, the bunnies moved the vehicle to the other side of the park. But luck was not on their side, for the hotdog stand appeared again, or rather, the skeleton selling a few hotdogs by hand.

"Is he following us?" Scoop asked his brother "he looks familiar though"

"He sure does..." Her brother scratched the back of one of his ears "but I want to believe he is here because he knows we are good at picking spots for selling. Besides, he is not here with his kart"

Both got back to work, and luckily there were more customers in this part. Throughout the day, Scoops was watching through the window from time to time, to see how the skeleton was doing; strangely, he came and went, sometimes with more hotdogs to sell, other times with nothing but a bottle of ketchup and sit on a near bench.

This went on for three weeks.

Then for a month.

Until the skeleton, one day, decided to order a nicream. He was the last client of the day.

"hi, a nicicle please"

"Sure thing, Scoops, give him his order, I gotta count the cash"

She almost dropped one of the ice creams containers at hearing that sentence "M-me?" "Yes, I can't touch the food with my hands dirty of money"

Scoops reached for the order and went to give it to the skeleton. "thanks" And with that, he paid and walked away.

"Seems like he finally surrendered to our warm treats... warm iced treats, to be exact"

* * *

* * *

* * *

The next day it was the same, the skeleton would come, this time selling some hotdogs, wait until he was the last one around the truck.

"hi again, a nicecream, please"

This time it wasn't Scoops who attended him, it was her brother instead "is the other one on break?" He asked casually, handing out the money

"What? Oh, my sis, she stayed at home to finish a proyect" he took it and put it in the cash register "Thanks for coming again by the way, have a nice afternoon"

"sure" 

And with that, he left.

* * *

Three months passed and summer was ending, meaning that there were only a few humans stopping by buying nicecream. The only client that kept coming, no matter the day nor the weather, was Sans, the skeleton with the hotdog stand at the other side of the park.

He would always come, being the last client, waiting for Scoops' brother to start counting the cash so she would have to give to him his order. Yeah, she noticed that. One time he was out of cash so he offered one of his hotdogs instead, a _"win win"_ he said. She only shook her head and took the hotdog accepting the offer "But just this once"

And now she was at the park sitting on a bench with him, showing him some ideas for her project. Scoops really grew very fond of him.

"but why re-telling old human fables?"

"Not every kid knows this stories. And it would be a good idea to present these to the school were the Queen works. Full of monsters and humans who just started to know each other"

"well, is not like monsters have a lot of them anyway" he crossed his legs on the bench.

"No, but it doesn't mean I can't create them. Fables were supposed to have a message, well most of them, and if those people could do it all those centuries ago then I can too"

"...sounds like a lot of work"

"I have planned on doing just 10"

"let me correct myself then, that is a ton of work... a skele- _ton._ Just don't _burn yourself out_ on this, that would not be _ice_ "

"Please stooooop"

"why? ya will give me the _cold shoulder_ "

"Nooooo"

He kept making puns about ice, it came to a point were she offered him an icecream in the form of his head if he stoped.

"really?"

"... yes"

"for free?"

"... just this once"

"aw, thanks Scoopy"

"..."

"..."

"... did you just-?"

"hey, look at the time!" He quickly covered his face with his hoodie, standing up and putting his wrist up "my brother sure will drive all the way over here if I don't show up for dinner"

"Oookay, then I'll be going to. It's almost time to close and my bro might need help"

With that, they parted ways, until Sans decided to stop her.

"hey... just for you to know... my brother likes to read children stories. If you want a second opinion you can come to our house and tell them to him"

"Really?" she smiled wide "I would love that. Where do you live? can I go there tomorrow?" The thought that she will be sharing one of the things she loved the most with someone that enjoyed it too made her excited.

"ah, yes. heheh... just gimme your phone and I'll write the address for you"

"Is that a way to ask me for my number too?"

"you know what? forget it. i'll go with you there tomorrow"

"Nuh, now you gotta give me your number"

"really? why don't you buy me dinner while we are at it? heheh..."

"Sure"

"..." at this point, he was blushing hard "uh..." he did not know what to say... nor did he expected that answer "for real?"

"Yes, we can go to Grillby's. I heard he opened near this area-"

"yes!... uh... yeah, sure. just... lemme give you my... uh... number "

And with that, they parted ways. Both of them hoping that tomorrow arrives faster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gift for a secret Santa event. Hole you like it pal


End file.
